22 Października 2010
TVP 1 05:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 5188 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5188); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5189 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5189); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00; Pogoda 6:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 Wściekłe gary - odc. 6; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:50 Rodzina Rabatków - Wynalazcy, odc. 42 (Inventor Bunnies); film animowany kraj prod.Francja (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Małżeństwo Tui (Tuya's marriage); dramat kraj prod.Chiny (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 31. Wieczory Humoru i Satyry Lidzbark 2010; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:40 Natura w Jedynce - Życie ssaków - Łowcy owadów cz. 2 (The life of mammals- The insect hunters); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:10 Plebania - odc. 1557; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Klan - odc. 1946 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2049; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 Opole 2010 na bis - Kabaretowa liga TVP; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 15:15 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 5190 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5190); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 5191 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5191); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Celownik; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 17:25 Plebania - odc. 1558; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Klan - odc. 1947 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2050; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Wieczorynka - Tomek i przyjaciele - Tomek i statek kosmiczny, odc. 7 (Thomas and the Spaceship); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Wieczorynka - Skarby Małgosi - odc. 17 (Fancy footwork); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt - str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:05 MŚ w rajdach terenowych - Rajd Maroka; felieton; STEREO, 16:9 20:10 Pogoda - txt - str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:30 Ratatuj (Ratatouille) - txt - str.777; film animowany kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:Brad Bird; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:30 Bezcenna Jane (Painkiller Jane); film akcji kraj prod.Kanada, USA (2005); reż.:Sanford Bookstaver; wyk.:Emmanuelle Vaugier, Eric Dane, Richard Roundtree; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:05 Glina - odc. 25/25; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:55 Kino nocnych marków - Płotka (Little Fish); film sensacyjny kraj prod.Australia (2005); reż.:Rowan Woods; wyk.:Kate Blanchett, Sam Neill, Hugo Weaving; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:50 TELEZAKUPY 03:10 Kino nocnych marków - 4400 s. IV - odc. 11/13 (4400 s. IV odc. 11/13 Ghost in the Machine); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 Kino nocnych marków - 4400 s. IV - odc. 12/13 (4400 s. IV odc. 12/13 The Machines); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:40 Złota sobota; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; Muzyczny program rozrywkowy, realizowany w formie koncertu z udziałem publiczności. Piosenki i tańce kolejnych dekad XX wieku w wykonaniu Nataszy Urbańskiej, Janusza Józefowicza, zespołu Teatru Studio Buffo oraz zaproszonych gwiazd polskiej estrady. 05:10 31. Wieczory Humoru i Satyry Lidzbark 2010; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:35 MASH - odc. 103/225 (MASH (s. V, u - 806)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1976); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:10 Opowiedz nam swoją historię... - 28/48; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 TELEZAKUPY 07:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 35 - Życiowa tajemnica; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:35; Pogoda 9:00, 10:15; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:50 Aleja gwiazd - Krzysztof Kiersznowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Pogotowie modowe; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Tak możesz - (3) Blada jak ściana czy wytapetowana; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Kobieta z dotacją w tle - odc. 9 Ewa; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Doktor Martin - odc. 9/23 (Doc Martin); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 50; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (27); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 476 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Tancerze - odc. 26 "Wyciagnąć wnioski"; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Program lokalny; STEREO, Na żywo 16:35 U Pana Boga w ogródku - odc. 4/12 - txt - str.777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Gilotyna - odc. 66; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, Na żywo 18:25 Sport Telegram; STEREO, Na żywo 18:30 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 18:35 Gorący temat; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:00 Kabaretożercy - (7); teleturniej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 417 - Dzień singla; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (45); zabawa quizowa; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Wariackie święta (Mixed Nuts); komedia kraj prod.USA (1994); reż.:Nora Ephron; wyk.:Steve Martin, Rita Wilson, Anthony LaPaglia, Madeline Kahn, Robert Klein; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Podszepty serca (Torch song); dramat kraj prod.USA (1993); reż.:Michael Miller; wyk.:Raquel Welch, Jack Scalia, Alicia Silverstone; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:15 Apetyt na życie - odc. 13; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Apetyt na życie - odc. 14; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Pułapka kraj prod.Polska (1997); reż.:Adek Drabiński; wyk.:Marek Kondrat, Joanna Benda, Bogusław Linda, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Anita Lipnicka, Dorota Pomykała, Małgorzata Potocka, Ewa Sałacka, Jerzy Bończak, Zygmunt Malanowicz; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:15 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.50 Kłaparze, żaki i zielone jajka - film animowany, Wielka Brytania/USA 1973 08.25 Niebiańska droga - film animowany, USA 1975 09.00 Świat według Kiepskich (82, 83) - serial komediowy 10.00 Daleko od noszy (81, 82) - serial komediowy 11.00 Malanowski i partnerzy (216) - serial fab.-dok. 11.30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (191) - serial komediowy 13.00 Zamieńmy się żonami (91) - reality show 14.00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Tak, kochanie 3 (72, 73) - serial komediowy 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (217) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (94) - serial fab.-dok. 18.00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Roboty - film animowany, USA 2005 22.00 Koszmar minionego lata - horror, USA 1997 00.05 Requiem dla snu - dramat psychologiczny, USA 2000 02.25 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 04.00 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy 04.40 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy TVN 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06.00 Mango - telezakupy 07.00 Granie na śniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 08.00 Majka (147) - telenowela 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 11.35 Granie na ekranie - teleturniej interaktywny 12.10 Mango - telezakupy 12.40 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 13.20 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 13.50 Niania (35, 36) - serial komediowy 14.55 Między kuchnią a salonem - talk-show 15.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16.55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 17.55 Majka (148) - telenowela 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport - program informacyjny 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Superkino: 10 000 lat przed naszą erą - film przygodowy, USA 2008 22.15 Imperium wilków - film sensacyjny, Francja 2005 00.55 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk-show 01.50 Po co spać, jak można grać - program interaktywny 02.45 Telesklep 03.10 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 04.05 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 05.00 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP Info Katowice 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:12 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:42 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:41 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 08:16 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:38 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:12 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 09:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:12 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 10:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:23 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:19 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:18 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:23 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 16:15 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO 17.00 Jasny horyzont 17.10 Pod górę 17.40 Telezakupy 17.55 Pogoda 18.00 Aktualnoœci flesz 18.05 Pomysł na weekend 18.15 Muzyczny mix 18.30 Aktualności 18.50 Gość Aktualnoœci 19.00 Sport 19.15 Magazyn meteo 19.25 Trudny rynek - program publicystyczny 19.50 TVP Katowice zaprasza 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Forum - wydanie 119; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:08 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21.45 Aktualności 22.00 Sport 22.10 Pogoda 22:15 Info Dziennik; STEREO, Na żywo 23:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:18 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 23:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:46 S jak szpieg - Akcja Mistral; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:21 Niewolnicy XXI wieku (Modern slavery / Moderne slaveri) kraj prod.Norwegia (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:14 Forum - wydanie 119; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:57 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:14 Info Dziennik; STEREO 02:50 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 03:00 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 03:27 Info Dziennik; STEREO 04:03 Forum - wydanie 119; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:46 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:03 Elementarz mam - odc. 4; magazyn; STEREO 05:27 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 05:37 Forum - wydanie 119; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:37 Raport z Polski; STEREO TV 4 4:55 AlleGra - magazyn komputerowy 5:20 Lalola - odc. 129, Argentyna 2007 6:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:15 Słoneczny patrol - odc. 37, serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 8:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:20 Morze miłości - odc. 37, Meksyk 2009 10:20 Osaczona - odc. 32, USA 2007 11:20 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 48, Meksyk 2008 12:20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 AlleGra - magazyn komputerowy 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Słoneczny patrol - odc. 38, serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 16:00 Zbuntowani 2 - odc. 5, serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 2005 17:00 mała Czarna - talk-show 18:00 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 49, Meksyk 2008 19:00 Morze miłości - odc. 38, Meksyk 2009 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 5 - odc. 15, USA 2006 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 5 - odc. 16, USA 2006 22:05 Śmierć na talerzu 2 - odc. 1, Singapur 2008-2010 23:05 Sex at First Sight - film erotyczny, USA 1:00 Lekka kawaleria - dramat wojenny, Australia 1987 3:20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 4:10 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 4:35 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 5:05 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 5:05 Marina Odcinek: 45 5:55 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 765 6:25 Kuba Wojewódzki Odcinek: 30 7:25 Życie przede wszystkim Odcinek: 20 Sezon: 3 8:25 Brzydula Odcinek: 73 8:55 Brzydula Odcinek: 74 9:25 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 10 10:25 Ally McBeal Odcinek: 7 11:25 Telezakupy 13:00 Apetyt na kasę 14:00 Marina Odcinek: 46 15:00 Kuba Wojewódzki Odcinek: 31 16:00 Życie przede wszystkim Odcinek: 21 Sezon: 3 17:00 Brzydula Odcinek: 75 17:30 Brzydula Odcinek: 76 18:00 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze Odcinek: 15 Sezon: 10 19:00 Ally McBeal Odcinek: 7 20:00 Dzikie pszczoły 22:05 Wszystkie wcielenia Tary Odcinek: 5 22:40 Wszystkie wcielenia Tary Odcinek: 6 23:15 Twarz mordercy 1:15 Arkana magii 3:20 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 07:05 Co nam w duszy gra - Duety miłosne cz.1; widowisko; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 I kudłate i łaciate - odc. 7; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:15 Buli - odc. 14/57 Boulipin contra Bulipan; Najazd Marsjan (Bouli); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:35; Pogoda 9:00, 10:15; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:55 Smaki polskie - Tort ziemniaczany; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Doręczyciel - odc. 7/14* - Kameleon; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości, Na żywo 12:15 Plebania - odc. 1548; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Polska 24 - Opinie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 Czarne chmury - odc. 6/10 - Intryga; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Laskowik & Malicki; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą - (8) gość: Artur Barciś; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Złote Przeboje - lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 25* - Zaręczyny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:25 M jak miłość - odc. 755; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (57) - Tabu; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:45 Plebania - odc. 1548; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Fortele Jonatana Koota - odc. 5 - Eskadra Jonatana; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 20:00 Sport; STEREO, Na żywo 20:15 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (104); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:05 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, Na żywo 21:35 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 412 - Gwiazda Burskiego; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Królowa aniołów; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1999); reż.:Mariusz Grzegorzek; wyk.:Marusz Jakus, Zofia Rysiówna, Gabriela Muskała, Dorota Pomykała, Marta Neuman, Barbara Wałkówna, Bohdan Wróblewski, WŁadysław Kowalski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:25 Złote Przeboje - lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Fortele Jonatana Koota - odc. 5 - Eskadra Jonatana; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:10 Plebania - odc. 1548; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 M jak miłość - odc. 755; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Jan Serce - odc. 7/10* - Raz kozie śmierć; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Dom - odc. 7/25 - Zażalenie do Pana Boga; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zmiennicy - odc. 6/15 - Prasa szczególnej troski; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 TV 1000 6:00 Zdjęcia Ginger 2 - horror, Kanada 2004 7:50 Niebo nad Berlinem - dramat psychologiczny, RFN, Francja 1987 10:00 Śmiercionośny ładunek - film sensacyjny, Niemcy, Szwajcaria 2008 12:00 Kofeina - komedia obyczajowa, USA 2006 14:00 Leila i Nick - komedia romantyczna, Niemcy 2005 16:00 Amatorski projekt - komedia obyczajowa, USA, Niemcy 2005 18:00 2 dni - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2003 20:00 Ponad chmurami - dramat kryminalny, Meksyk 2006 22:00 Gdyby ściany mogły mówić 2 - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2000 0:00 Roma I - film erotyczny, USA 2007 2:00 Reform School Girls 3 - film erotyczny, USA 2008 3:50 Dom z piasku i mgły - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2003 TVS 06.40 Telezakupy 07.00 Bajkowa TVS 07.50 Zumba z fitness center 08.00 Radio Silesia 10.50 Propozycje do VIPO 11.05 Pasión Morena (37) - serial prod. meksykańskiej, 2009 11.55 Muzyczny poranek 13.00 Telezakupy 15.55 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 16.20 Informator miejski 16.35 Pasión Morena (38) - serial prod. meksykańskiej, 2009 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.05 Zumba z ftiness center 18.20 Bajkowa TVS 19.05 Najzabawniejsze video świata 19.35 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Cała wstecz - program rozrywkowy 21.15 Deszczowy lipiec - polski film fabularny, 1958 23.00 Pamiętnik czerwonego pantofelka - serial prod. USA 00.00 Silesia Informacje 00.30 Pamiętnik czerwonego pantofelka - serial prod. USA 01.05 Muzyka w TVS Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Katowice z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 1000 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVS z 2010 roku